Hope and Trust
by Fearless Cookies
Summary: Less than a year has passed since Harry joined the Ishida residence. The fight against Voldemort and Myotismon has yet to come to a head. Everyone is sitting on pins and needles. Not only that, but Harry has realized he is falling in love with one of his best friends. WARNING: SLASH! Sequel to Crest of Trust
1. Chapter 1

Harry stared blankly at the men before him. His looks, were completely different, but apparently the rat knew his scent. They were somewhere in England, or so he thought. Harry was tied to a gravestone. A grave, whose name was very familiar. His arm was bleeding from where the rat had taken his blood. The ground destroyed from the removal of Tom Riddle's bone.

"Tonight, I help my partner be rid of one of his enemies, in return for giving me this rite to get my body back." Harry glared at Voldemort. Wishing with all his might to be next to TK. Or that MiniMeramon was with him again.

**THE DAY BEFORE**

Harry laughed at TK's face as they splashed each other in the pool. DemiMeramon and Patamon were watching from the seats. Nancy Takaishi had won enough tickets for all of the DigiDestined to go on a cruise for summer were scattered all around the ship. Some in the arcade, others in the dining hall, and the rest were in their rooms. In the two days they were already on the boat, TK and Matt had taught Harry to swim. Now, he wouldn't leave the water. TK had jokingly said he was part fish.

"Takeru-kun, I don't think I've ever had this much fun before." Harry sighed, as they got out of the water for a much needed drink of something cold and sunblock for Harry.

"I'm glad that you've got the chance to be a kid, Harry." TK said, giving a crooked grin. "It's great to see you so carefree." Harry blushed, but grinned back. "Shall we go get some dinner?"

"I'm not very hungry, actually." Over the last year, since he started living at the Ishida Residence, Harry's appetite had grown, but there were days that he would go without food still.

"Harry-"

"TaKeru-kun, if I eat, I'll throw it up again."

"Okay." The Child of Hope sighed. "Not even ice cream?"

"Not even ice cream, Takeru-kun. You can get yourself some. I'll go to the arcade if you're hungry."

"It's not that...you haven't ate breakfast, or lunch, and it's nearing dinner."

"You're worried? Takeru-kun, I just can't eat after nights like last night-" Harry broke off, pale.

"You had another vision? Why didn't you say anything?" Harry shook his head.

"Not a vision, Takeru-kun. It was...a nightmare about Vernon. I couldn't sleep after I woke up, and the thought of food is making me sick."

"You should have said something. You should have came to one of us. We care about you, Harry." Harry hung his head in shame. "Why didn't you?"

"I feel like a burden, most days." He whispered, fighting tears. "I know it's stupid. I know that I can come to you or Matt for anything, but...I'm not used to it. I've been alone for so long...what am I supposed to do? I don't know how to _act_, Takeru!" Harry was near a sobbing mess. TK sighed, pulling his closest friend into a hug.

"You'll learn, Harry. You have us now. I know, I _know_, that you trust us. That you know we will help you. That we are there for you no matter what. You could turn out to be an alien from three galaxies over, and we would still love you." Harry froze, breath hitching.

"Love?" TK flinched at his slip.

"Yes, Harry. We all love you, in our own ways. You're a little brother to Joe, Mimi, Tai, and Sora. You're Kari's best friend. More than I am. I love you just as much, if not _more_."

"Do...does that mean...Takeru, do you...are you _in_ love with me?" The blond hesitated.

"I don't know, Harry. I care about you, deeply. I just want to hide you away in a tower some place, where you won't get hurt." Harry flushed darkly, a bit of anger surging.

"I'm not a glass doll, Takeru. I won't break!" He stood, glaring at the boy. "You know I'm strong!"

"Even the strong ones need a break, Harry." TK managed to say as Harry stalked off. "You're not alone anymore, Harry!" Harry ignored his friend as he entered the hallway to the bedrooms. No one noticed him being pulled into the shadows and disappearing with a crack.

TK was starting to get worried. It had been over three hours, and he still couldn't find Harry. The rest of the DigiDestined had been searching as well. By the time dinner had rolled around, they went to the captain. The ship was pulled into the nearest Docking area in Japan, and the Coast Guard was called in. The searched turned futile.

**PRESENT TIME**

Harry was able to get the rope holding him caught on a sharp rock. Ignoring the sting as he cut himself along with the rope, he got his hands freed and down to his sides as Voldemort turned to him, Harry flipped him off. Before he could gather up his magic to apparate, he was hit with the Cruciatus Curse.

He appeared outside of the Leaky Cauldron, on the magical side. He quickly made his way to Gringotts, asking for an international port-key to the Ishida Residence. He was shaking horribly from the curse, and was exhausted, both physically and mentally. He practically collapsed onto the couch. He just wanted to sleep for the next week.

Only he didn't get that wish.

"HARRY!" The black haired teen sat up with a gasp as arms encircled him. TK was mumbling like an idiot as he clutch his friend tightly. "Don't do that again! _Please_. I was so worried!" Harry raised his jerking arms to hold onto the blond.

"I didn't do it. Someone kidnapped me. I'm so sorry, Takeru-kun. I never thought that would happen on a cruise ship." Harry hid his face against the creamy neck. Tears were pooling in his eyes. "I was so scared. They brought him back. Voldemort is back, and I have no way to tell anyone but the DigiDestined. What do I do, Takeru?" Harry fought the urge to start sobbing.

"We fight, Harry. Just like we have always done. Remember what I yelled at you before you disappeared? You are not alone anymore. You have us now. Even if all the others stopped talking to you, you would still have DemiMeramon, Patamon, and me." Harry sniffled, eyes closed tight.

"I feel like a weakling, though. I've been so used to being on my own, these last few years. I'm not used to relying on anyone. I'm scared." Harry flinched when TK grabbed his face and pulled him out from his hiding place. Green eyes met violet.

"That's okay, Harry." The teen said, "because I'm scared too. However, as long as we are friends, we are not doing things alone. We are stronger together." Harry's eyes searched, seeking the truth of TK's words.

"Takeru...there is a few things you need to know about me." Harry whispered, reluctantly pulling away.

"Harry, nothing you say, will make me hate you. Make our friendship any different."

"It might." Harry took a deep breath, "please don't leave me. Just listen?" TK nodded. "I'm gay." The blond nodded, like he knew it all along. "And I think I'm falling in love with someone."

"Oh no...please don't say it's Davis!" Harry gave his friend an incredulous look.

"Are you serious? That boy is so immature, it's amazing Hikari likes him!" Harry bit his lip. "I need someone to ground me. A person who is down to Earth, but still has his own dreams..._hopes_." Violet eyes lit up in understanding.

"Seriously? Why me?" Harry flushed once more, looking down.

"You've always been there for me." Harry glanced up again, through his eyelashes. "Even when we're apart, I've felt like you've always had my back."

"I like you Harry." TK admitted. "Everyday, we learn more about each other. Most of the time I find that something endearing."

"Really?"

"I have never lied to you, Harry."

* * *

**I hope you guys liked the first chapter to Hope and Trust!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Harry and the other's uniforms, and out of school clothes, are shown, thanks to hapuriainen on DeviantART. Link to my profile is on my FF account's profile. To get there, just click on my name! I made a booboo, MiniMeramon is supposed to be DemiMeramon. All Chapters in C.O.T and H.A.T have been edited**

**"BOLD" writing is for the DNA fusions and (Author's Notes).**

_"Italic" writing is for Parseltongue and Myotismon's voice_

Harry grumbled as he glared at his shoes. He was wearing the school's uniform, and he hated it. He had gotten away from it last year, but this year, he was forced to wear one once again. TK was walking beside him, teasing as they made their way to the school. Patamon was in TK's arms, and DemiMeramon was on Harry's head.

"Harry, this Saturday, I'm taking you out to dinner." Harry lifted an eyebrow. "Nope, you don't get a choice!"

"Fine." Harry grinned, latching onto TK's arm. "Takeru-kun, can we go to the arcade if there is time after school?"

"We're heading to the Digital World today, remember? We got to finish destroying the black spires. We still haven't tried out Candlemon's digiegg either."

"There hasn't been a need to use it! Everything has been so quiet until I got kidnapped. Even now, we've been back for a month, and there has been no attacks here."

"Don't jinx us, Harry. I rather not have to fight." DemiMeramon said.

"You're getting lazy." His partner replied. "You do know, it's not a good thing." His digimon snorted.

"I can take on anyone who threatens you, Harry."

"Yeah, yeah." They entered the school. The digimon went to the nearby tree, joining Gatomon, DemiV-Mon, Poromon, Minomon, and Upamon.

* * *

Nothing seemed to go right that day. It was Fitness Day, and Harry had tripped, skinning both knees. He had a pop quiz, and his magic fried two computers. All of that happened before lunch. Now they were in the courtyard, eating the bentos that Kari had prepared for them.

"Thank you for the delicious meal, Hikari-chan!" Harry said happily, "that cheered me-" before he could finish, a loud bang and screams rang through the area.

"Find Potter, and bring him to me!" Harry heard a familiar voice call out as black robed people appeared. "Kill everyone else."

Voldemort had found him. The group shared looks.

"Demi-Veemon, digivolve to Veemon. Veemon digivolve to...X-Veemon."

"Minomon digivolve to...Wormmon. Wormmon digivolve to...Stingmon."

"X-Veemon-"  
"Stingmon-"  
"**DNA digivolve to...Paildramon!**"

"Poromon digivolve to...Hawkmon. Hawkmon digivolve to...Halsemon."

"Gatomon-"  
"Halsemon-"  
"**DNA digivolve to...Silphymon!**"

"Upamon digivolve to...Armadillomon. Armadillomon digivolve to...Ankylomon.

"Patamon digivolve to...Angemon."

"Ankylomon-"  
"Angemon-"  
"**DNA digivolve to...Shakkoumon**!"

"Ready, DemiMeramon?"

"Born ready, Harry!" The small flame digimon jumped before his partner. "DemiMeramon digivolve to...Candlemon!"

"Digi-Armour Energize!"

"Candlemon armor digivolve to...Starmon! Trusting Star!"

"Master, there are monsters-"

"Just kill them! Kill the children that helped me change shape!"

"Meteor Shower!" Starmon yelled, meteors raining down onto the Death Eaters. Harry pulled out his wand.

"EXPECTO PATRONUM!" He had learned that spell near the end of last year. "Get to the Ministry of Magic. Tell them Death Eaters are attacking. Lead them back!" The horse bounded off in a rush.

"**Justice Beam!**" The red light that shot from Shakkoumon blasted many of them back.

"**Static Force!**" The electric red/blue ball shot out from the digimon, leaving a path for Paildramon.

"**Desperado Blaster!**" The machine gun attack caused a huge dust storm.

"_Chaos Flame._" Came a voice strait from their very nightmares. Their digimon were knocked back, wounds appearing on their bodies as they reverted back into their InTraining forms. "_What do you think you were doing, Voldemort? We are not ready to face them. Call your troops back!"_

"Do not tell me what to do, Myotismon!"

"I want revenge, and I am not getting it because the others are not here! There are wizards coming to help! Get out!"

Just as the Aurors appeared, the wizards and digimon disappeared. Not before they saw Voldemort was back. Thanks to the DigiDestined Team's quick thinking, no one, but their digimon, had been hurt. When the Aurors tried to take them, Harry reacted violently.

A blue electric dome appeared around the DigiDestined. No amount of spells could bring it down.

"You can't take our partners!" Yolie said, glaring. "Your job is to collect the Death Eaters that attacked us. Nothing else. Harry, lets _go_." But as the group turned to look at Harry, they froze.

The boy's eyes were a dull green, nothing like their normal vibrant color. He was swaying back and forth, and paler than normal. Just as he locked eyes with TK, he crumpled.

"Harry!" The blond raced to his side, shaking the unresponsive form. "Come on, Harry, wake up! You can't just faint like that! WAKE UP!" Harry shot up, but was still unresponsive.

/As Trusts loses Hope,  
Darkness will rise.  
The Eon aged battle rages,  
Good versus Evil, Light against Dark.  
Only love can save Trust and Hope.  
Yet, who will save love?  
Together they are strong, but torn apart they are weak.  
Only when Hope is in Trust, then they shall be victorious./

Harry's body slumped against TK's.

"A seer? I didn't know Harry Potter was a seer!" The head Japanese Auror said as a prophecy globe floated in front of him. "Who are Hope and Trust though?" TK bit his lip as he stood.

"Tokomon digivolve to...Patamon!"

"DigiArmor energize!"

"Patamon armor digivolve to...Pegasusmon Flying Hope!" The blond pulled Harry up with him onto the pegasus Digimon.

"Lets get him home, Pegasusmon. He needs to sleep this day off, and we need to regroup."

"We'll meet up at Izzy's, TK." Kari said, picking up Salamon. "I'm going to go round up the others. They need to know."

"Right. I'll bring Matt and Harry in a few hours." So their plans were set. They needed to work this through. They needed a plan. They needed guidance.


	3. Chapter 3

**Sorry, got to rant. I'm living in a five bedroom house with my aunt and uncles and cousin. Around my birthday, September 6th, my aunt invited her friend, who has six kids, to stay with us until she gets back on her feet. She's had heart surgery, as in open heart, and a few others. It's been months now, and they are still here, and disrespecting us. Every time we find a good home for her and her kids, they find something wrong with it. They fight every single day, they nearly knock over my mama's urn and Teapots she collected, and they don't care that they are irreplaceable!**

**On with the story**

* * *

/**As Trusts loses Hope,**  
**Darkness will rise.**  
**The Eon aged battle rages,**  
**Good versus Evil, Light against Dark.**  
**Only Love can save Trust and Hope.**  
**Yet, who will save Love?**  
**Together they are strong, but torn apart they are weak.**  
**Only when Hope is in Trust, then they shall be victorious.**/

None of them could wrap their heads around it. They knew it had to do with Harry and TK, and the fight against the dark lord and Myotismon, nothing else made sense. Love couldn't be Sora, or Yolie. Who was love to them? What did the last two lines mean? Will TK get kidnapped?

"Harry, you're thinking about it again." TK said. His head was laying in Harry's lap, his eyes shut as Harry ran a hand through his hair. "Don't worry about it."

"I won't be able to live without you, Takeru-kun." Harry whispered, hand pausing as it clutched blond hair. Violet eyes met green. "I _can't_."

"I won't leave you, Harry. I promise you that. I'd have to _die_ before that happens."

"Don't say that!" TK reached up, pulling Harry down into a bittersweet kiss. "Don't kiss me like this."

"Like what?" TK pulled back. "It's a promise, Harry. A promise that there will be a kiss every chance I can give you." Harry blinked, a couple of tears escaping. "I love you, Harry."

"I love you too, Takeru." The bell rang, and they were forced to go back into class. The week was quiet...too quiet. No Arukenimon, no Mummymon, no black spire digimon, and no Myotismon. No Voldemort, and no Death Eaters. That's why, when they went to the digital world, they were cautious.

A fight between BlackWarGreymon and the group broke out. In the end, TK was knocked out. They were distraught when they got back to the main world, and he didn't wake up. His parents ended up rushing the blond to the hospital. Harry was hystarical as he had his arms crossed with his head resting on the hospital bed.

TK was in a coma.

"Harry, we have to go home..." Hiroaki said, softly touching the child's shoulders.

"Please don't make me leave him tonight, Ishida-san!"

"Harry, if I allow you to stay, you won't ever leave. A night will turn into two, and so on. He won't want you to constantly be here. Patamon will be here for him."

"Great help he'll be." Harry snapped, glaring. "He can't digivolve without Takeru-kun's help!" Harry protested, but was dragged out by Hiroaki and Matt. "Please let me stay!" Harry sobbed.

"I'm sorry, Harry, you can't." When they reached the apartment, Harry went to bed.

Weeks passed with no change in TK's condition. Harry went everyday, ignoring his duty as a DigiDestined. The others let it slide. Agreeing that Harry was better off in the Human World, protecting TK since Patamon couldn't digivolve.

/_Today, it has become apparent that the Dark Lord, He Who Must Not Be Named, has returned./ A woman on the radio said._

_/Unfortunately that is all that anyone wishes to talk about./ Her partner said. /That, and where Harry Potter has disappeared to./_

_/News is, that he is in Japan. That he is training with those monsters that seem to be helping the Dark Lord./_

_/Does that mean-/_

_/According to Headmaster Albus Dumbledore, no, he isn't turning dark. These monsters that he is friends with, are the good ones./_

_/That's good, Agatha, that's all the time we have for now, everyone. Here is Weird Sisters's Witches Brew./_

Harry turned it off, laying his head on TK's leg as tears rolled down his cheeks. "Please wake up, Takeru-kun. I can't do this anymore. You're breaking my heart. I need you!" When the Child of Hope didn't move, Harry stood, kissing his forehead. "I'll be late tomorrow. I have to meet with Dumbledore...wake up, Takeru. Please get up." Harry whispered against the skin.

The next day, Harry was ready to pull his hair out. Apparently, Dumbledore had invited the whole Weasley clan and Hermione to speak to him.

"This wasn't part of the deal, Dumbledore!" Harry's headmaster, Sasuke Shinohara, snapped, glaring. "Our deal was, you and two of your order members would come so we could speak about protection details for Harry-kun."

"I brought Arthur and Molly Wealsey. They insisted they bring their children so Harry wouldn't be lonely as we talked."

"I'm not like you. I include my students when plans are being made about them!" Harry had his arms crossed. "More so when there is a prophecy about them!"

"How do you know of the prophecy." Harry and the Japanese man stiffened.

"Excuse me?" Harry growled, glaring. "What are you talking about?"

"Did the Ishida's take you to view it?" Harry lost it. It was like a mini-tornado hit the office, and objects imploded.

"WHAT PROPHECY ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT?" He yelled, causing the room to shake.

"The prophecy between you and Voldemort, of course. What prophecy are you speaking of?" Harry paled.

"I'm tied to that thing? What do you know? Tell me, now!"

"Yes, Dumbledore, do tell."

"Sasuke, Harry-"

"If it is his destiny, he will hear this prophecy. Now speak."

**/The one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord approaches ...  
born to those who have thrice defied him, born as the seventh month dies ...  
and the Dark Lord will mark him as his equal, but he will have power the Dark Lord knows not ...  
and either must die at the hand of the other for neither can live while the other survives ...  
the one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord will be born as the seventh month dies .../**

Harry stiffened. "You're joking..._I_ have to kill him? I'm just a kid!"

"Exactly why I didn't want to tell you-"

"Yeah right! I still needed to know that! He's paired up with Myotismon, Dumbledore!" Harry snapped, glaring. "The prophecy will eventually come true! Just like mine will!"

"Yours?" Ron demanded.

"I'm a seer." Harry admitted. "I want Remus Lupin, and Sirius Black as my body guards."

"Now Harry, surely you would want to come back to Hogwarts now that that boy isn't around to control you." Harry paled.

"You think Takeru is controlling me? He's mine! What right do you have to keep us apart? I am not leaving again!"

"Again? Mate, what are you talking about?" Ron asked, giving his friend a confused look.

"I've lived here, and we came back. Don't you understand? This is my home. I belong here, in Japan, with the rest of my team! I can't leave! I won't leave."

"I agree." Sasuke stated, trying to placate the teen. "No one is taking you away without your say so, Harry. You are safe here. I promise. I expect Black-san and Lupin-san to be here in three days time. Until then, Mika-chan will be watching over Harry-kun."

"You cannot just dismiss us like-"

"I just did, Dumbledore. Harry, would you like to speak to-"

"Here, Ron, Mione, these are witches glasses. Keep them on you at all times. If you need to talk to me, or vice versa, we need but only say each other names. I got to go. I want to see Takeru-kun before the hospital closes." With that, Harry ran from the room.


	4. Chapter 4: Read the AN at the beginning

"ENGLISH"

**Okay, sorry it's short. The next chapter will be out soon. I promise.**

Harry stumbled as he entered the hospital room. His guard, Haruha Mika, watched from where she stood in the shadows. Harry just collapsed onto his knees beside TK's head. It wasn't that he was tired, or crying. In fact, he just felt like he couldn't do it anymore.

"Takeru, they know...the prophecy is coming true faster and faster. You need to wake up now...the battle is going to start soon. Another digimon appeared and..." Harry bit his lip. "There is another prophecy:

**/The one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord approaches ...  
born to those who have thrice defied him, born as the seventh month dies ...  
and the Dark Lord will mark him as his equal, but he will have power the Dark Lord knows not ...  
and either must die at the hand of the other for neither can live while the other survives ...  
the one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord will be born as the seventh month dies .../**

-I need your help. Takeru _please_ wake up." Harry pleaded softly, his eyes drifting close.

A few hours later, he woke up to soft voices, and a hand running through his hair. He stiffened, eyes flying open as he shot up and away from the hand. However, when he saw just who the hand belonged to, he was on the bed, hugging TK.

"Don't do that again, Takeru!" Harry sobbed, arms tight around the pale neck.

"Sorry, Harry." The older teen's voice was scratchy. "I heard you..."

"The prophecy?"

"Yeah." The were silent for a few minutes, listening to the doctor speaking to TK's parents. "They're fighting over when I can come home...dad wants it to be in two weeks, mom wants five."

"_FIVE_?" Harry practically shrieked. "I am not visiting you in the hospital every day for another five weeks! Especially on my birthday!"

"Wait, your birthday?"

"Two weeks from now." Harry said, looking down.

"I've been out for five months?" TK whispered. "I am so behind now!"

"I'll brew you some wit-sharpening potions. We will have you caught up in no time. You've a brilliant mind, Takeru." A quiet buzzing came from Harry's pocket. He pulled out the witch's glass. "Hermione, Ron. Hi."

"Sorry, we thought we would give you some time. We're in Japan for two more days. Can we meet up?"

"Sorry, I'm in the hospital with Takeru..."

"We want to see him too! Which hospital?" Twenty minutes later, the two, plus Ginny and the Twins were there.

"Gred, Forge!" Harry grinned, hugging the two he hadn't seen in a long time. "Hello, Ginny!"

"Hi, Harry. How are you?" Harry sat down by TK's legs.

"I'm good. Fred, George, Ginny, this is Takeru, he goes by TK. Takeru, this is Fred, George, and Ginny."

"It's nice to meet you. Harry's spoken about you a lot." Harry grinned sheepishly.

"Great, we get two letters since he's moved in, not a word about anything, get told he's been kidnapped, and that Voldemort is revived, and you tell him more about us, than to us about him."

"Ah, Mione, you know I love you guys. I've just been really tied up. Between Voldemort and Myotismon, we've also been destroying control spires in the digital world."

"Can't forget the fact that last Christmas we had to do the whole, save the world."

"I saw that on the TV."


End file.
